Kugelstadt (mission)
Kugelstadt is the first part of the Deadly Designs mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Deathshead has been tracked to what we believe is his Secret Weapons Facility (SWF). This is an industrial complex located near Kugelstadt, a city that has undergone intensive aerial bombardment by the Allies for the past 48 hours. Deathshead's connection to the events at Castle Wolfenstein are becoming more clear, but it is imperative that we learn more about what his "Special Projects Division" is up to. The OSA has wanted to investigate the SWF since learning of its existence a few months ago, but we have been unable to pinpoint its exact location or gain entry. The Kreisau Circle has also informed us that a top scientist from the SWF wishes to defect. They have commandeered a Panzer tank near the entrance to the complex and will be able to assist you in gaining entry to the facility. Once you link up with the resistance members afford them any help they might need in securing the safe defection of the scientist. Preliminary reports have come to us from the defecting scientist through our Kreisau Circle contacts. These reports state the existence of a project book that fully discloses information on Deathshead's experimental "Venom Gun". Objectives * Eliminate Panzergrenadier team. * Aid Kreisau Circle in safe defection of the Secret Weapons Facility scientist. * Escort the captured Panzer safely to the Secret Weapons Facility complex. * Gain access to the Secret Weapons Facility complex. Walkthrough This level starts with two .45 cal pistols, don't worry, you have planty of equipments to use. First thing to do is to defend yourself and the captured Panzer IV infantry support tank. Now the enemies you face will be slightly tougher but no deal, I recommend you use MP 40, duck to increase your accuracy, you can also use Sten if you can handle the overheat issues. The only threat to the Panzer IV is the enemy Panzerfaust, and unfortunely they have AT infantry on the second floor, right in front of the starting point. Take out everyone in this building and the tank will move. Now you should see a tower and there is a sniper in it, you can either take him out yourself, or let the Panzer kill him. Later the tank commander will inform you about the defecting scientist. Speed is the key in this part, take too long and the mission will automatically fail. Well, prepare the MP 40 or Sten, quickly take out 5~7 enemies defending the next areas, watch out for a MG 42 gunner and a sniper as you advance. Soon you will be introduced to a new enemy, the Flamethrower trooper. He is much tougher than regular enemies so start fill him with your bullets, stay away from him to help avoid the flames, he poses a big threat to the friendlies as well, that is another reason you want to kill him quickly. After the smoke clears, meet the friendly troops and the defecting scientist AND get back to the tank NOW! You must now protect the Panzer, clear the soldiers on your way back, wait the tank to run over the obstacle then run, rush to the Anti-tank gun and kill its crew before it has the chance to hurt your tank. Then take out the enemies with Panzerfaust, you can use it to counter the Flamethrower trooper as well! Now the tank is safe and sound, you are on your own again. If you need extra supplies, head to the alley (not the main road), and head to the staircase, jump over the broken wall to the room with some medkits. Once you finished the looting, head to the blown door, there are 2 more enemies and a Flamethrower trooper waiting for you in the next area so be prepared. After you finished them, head to the sewer to end this level. Secrets 1. In the final room of this level, climb on the fallen support beam near the entrance door. Once you reach the highest point, a very thin ledge, look around and you should spot some health and ammo on a nearby platform. Jump there. Gallery Screenshots RTCW - Kugelstadt (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions